A problem or difficulty with current art machetes is that because the blade is so long and unwieldy, it is difficult to do more precision knife work, like piercing, whittling, carving and food preparation. The point of the blade is too far from the handle to make precision knife work possible. The point area of a machete is also prone to be dulled quickly with other cutting and digging tasks. Current art has the disadvantage of only being able of performing the tasks of chopping and cutting, because it does not have a spur knife, and the handle is not removable nor does it have a storage area inside.